sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: Conquest of Ita Ciyet (Free Join)
Disclaimer This is a Non-Canon, Free to Join Roleplay, that is only here for the sake of entertainment, and for everyone to have fun. Anyone that takes the roleplay a bit too seriously, will just be ignored, as we have fun in this Roleplay. The creator of this roleplay: Joshua the Hedgehog, will be a GM for this roleplay, any call that he makes (said call will have to be discussed by other Roleplay members, however, but the GM does have a right to overstep the authority), is final, getting butthurt on his choices doesn't get you any points. Again, this Roleplay is only for fun, and for the entertainment of others. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy. The Overview Does anyone remember the Jkirk - Order Coup of Ita Ciyet, of where the New Order and Jkirk Federations teamed up, and took over the providence? Well, what would happen in an alternate timeline, of which this coup... had never happened? You know what that means, right... No? It means that the providence is entirely free for the taking. Anyone, and I mean Anyone, could try and take the providence for themselves, and use it however they'd like. However, in order for that person(s) to get the providence, they'll have to get rid of everyone else that wants the providence, of which causes a Conventional (or Nuclear/All-out) Land War between the competitors. Alliances could be formed and broken from this outcome, and entire Armies could rise and fall. But either way, only one Group/Individual shall take control of Ita Ciyet. It will not be an easy fight... The Participants Users * Joshua the Hedgehog * DeathstroketheHedgehog Characters Individuals * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Midnight (DeathstroketheHedgehog), assassin for hire Factions/Groups * The Jkirk Federations * Faction/Group here The Rules # Only a maximum of 2 Faction/10 (Non-NPC) Characters are allowed per user in this roleplay. # Standard Roleplay Rules apply: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Powerplaying, Metagaming, Etc. # Due to the providence's somewhat moderate size, any WMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction), could potentially destroy the entire Providence. As such, WMDs will not be used, until a specific part of the Roleplay occurs. # Morale affects anyone, plain and simple. Example would be if a Faction is low on supplies, and due to supply shortages, the morale of the troops in said faction would decrease, leaving them to either Desert, Repel, Disband, or otherwise Retreat/Not Fight. # Weather and Terrain effects are active in this roleplay. # Everyone is able to conquer this providence, even if they are just an individual. # Be respectful to the other participants. Being an arse doesn't get you anywhere. Unit Deployment Limitations (Applies only to Factions and Groups) Infantry: A maximum of 1 Regiment (2,000 - 4,000 Members) are allowed. All Infantry Types are usable. Land Vehicles: A maximum of 3 Companies (80 - 150 Members each) are allowed. All Land Vehicle Types are usable. Aircraft: A maximum of 2 Platoons (15 - 30 Members each) are allowed. All Aircraft Types (Strategic Bombers are disable until the WMDs are authorized) are usable. Production Structures: Only 8 Structures total are allowed. Only Infantry, Land Vehicle, and Aircraft production structures are allowed. Stationary Defenses: Defensive Structures, such as Stationary MGs, Rocket Launchers, Anti Air, Etc, are allowed in limitless numbers. Naval Units: No Naval Units are allowed, as the providence doesn't acquire any aquatic terrain. Airship/Aerostat: Only 1 Airship/Aerostat is allowed. Only Frigates and Transports are able to be used. Spacecraft: No Spacecraft are allowed, as the Conquest isn't massive enough to include Space Combat. Experimental/Combination: No Experimental Units are allowed, however... Infantry, Land Vehicle, and Aircraft Combination units are allowed, but their members count as the others listed above. The Event Prologue: The Word Spreads (At this part of the Roleplay, the word starts spreading all around Mobius, that the providence is free to take. No one is mobilizing yet, but rather getting the word that this providence is free to take, and why they want to take it) After the death of Nickolas the Hedgehog at the hands of the Black Dragon, the Field Leader of the First Oriharan Regiment, and the evacuation of the entire providence, and the sudden disappearance of Nick's son, word began popping about in the local areas surrounding the providence, that the so called King of Mobius' territory had been left vacant. This spurred many theories and suspicions about the providence, and why it was suddenly left for the taking. Eventually, word began spreading around other parts of Mobius, leading other Individuals and Factions hear about the free claim to conquer Ita Ciyet. They would eventually begin to decide on what to do on this matter... Day 0 starts now Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays